


What a wonderful world, right?

by BoredWillow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWillow/pseuds/BoredWillow
Summary: Rey is an Omega. Only, she shouldn't be an Omega, since the government came up with the technology to erase Alphas and Omegas genes, allowing everyone to live as Betas. But there are others, out there. And a special force, looking for everyone who somehow evaded the procedure, led by Kylo Ren. An Alpha. And a lucky one, at that.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	What a wonderful world, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I've tried my hand a few times at fanfictions, but I couldn't get rid of this one and my brain begged me to do something with it, so here it is. If you want to talk about it, I'm on twitter @yallimbooored. This chapter is the prologue, so quite short.

**Chapter 1**

“Rey, kid, you should head home”

She should head home, she thought, glancing at the clock on the wall. She closed the hood of the car she was working on and was instantly overwhelmed with the silence in the garage. She was the last one here, except from Poe who was working in the office, and she should have been home an hour ago. It’s not that she had a curfew, per say, but she did have one. Sort of.

It was almost 7pm, mid-december, and the streets would be empty, and that was not good. Frowning, she quickly grabbed her bag and large coat, hiding her body in it. She stepped out of the garage, locked the door and started walking, at a quick pace, body and face hidden in the coat, eyes on the sidewalk. Breathe, relax, they can smell stress. Breathe. In. Out. She counted her steps, knowing she was exactly 355 steps away from her flat, and when to turn right or left. She had to, really. 

For Rey was one of the last omegas. She didn’t know how many of them they were, but she _wasn't supposed to be one_. That’s what she knew. Society had deemed them unfit for today’s world, and thus every birth was now examined, and the genes, if found, removed, so everyone could thrive as Betas. Meaning, she wasn’t in any danger of really encountering an Alpha or an Omega, but it still was a possibility, and she wasn’t about to die because the foster system couldn’t do their jobs properly, right? Besides, there was an “A/O police” of some sorts, runned by Alphas who were lucky enough to keep the gene and not getting arrested for it, trying to find all of them, so they could undergo the surgery.

Because yes, truthfully, Rey could ask for her genes to be removed. Science had come a long way, and when it was only doable in the womb, it can now be done on full-grown adults. How wonderful.

Thing was, Rey didn’t particularly care about being an Omega. She had never encountered another Omega or an Alpha, since they were so few of them. She had to go through heats once a year, and kept a well-stocked cabinet filled with suppressants she found well, somewhere. Someday. From someone. Anyway. She was ok with being an Omega, it was all she knew and somehow…

Well, somehow it was all she had left, really. From before. From when she still had parents, from before her foster homes and how she never got out and how it still stucks with her no matter what she fucking does. So yes, Rey was fine with being an Omega. And the situation she was in right now, keeping close to the buildings, head down and practically running may not look like it, but she was. 

And now she was almost home, and she would be safe, and she could microwave a meal and fall asleep in front of the TV. Only 10 steps away.

9\. 8. She allowed herself to slow down. 7. 6. 5. Heads up. 4. 3. 2. A quick smile. 1. Keys turning into the lock and then, finally, home.

Her bitter laugh resonated through the hallways and carried her to her door. Once inside, she finally allowed herself to step out of her gigantic coat and shoot a quick text to Finn.

_ Rey _

_ Home ok! _

_ Finn _

_ Thanks for letting me know, peanut. Catch up later? _

_ Rey _

_ Sure, gonna microwave some pasta and catch a movie. _

_ Finn _

_ Don’t you know how to COOK pasta? _

_ Rey _

_ Why should I bother? see ya xx _

So she did just that.

She met Finn in a foster home they shared, and they were friends ever since. When she decided to move to New-York City, he came with her, as friends do. They were roommates for a while, but she decided she didn’t want to endanger him any further, so she nicely shooed him out. Which worked out for the best, considering he was now shagging Poe and crashing at his place. 

Her microwave dinged, and Rey allowed herself to slump gracefully on her couch. It was safe, here. It was warm, and peaceful if one could ignore New-York’s constant traffic, and it was comfortable. So Rey slowly let herself fall asleep, ignoring the her movie, which was interrupted by a commercial.

“Do you think you or someone you know have seen an Alpha or an Omega? Please contact us at the number below. Your safety is our priority. The A/O police watches over you.”

Rey was fast asleep.


End file.
